Destiny Island's Master Chef! HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: Destiny Islands is looking for their Master Chef! Is it your destiny! So what will happen when friends have to compete against each other to win the Master Title? You'll have to see! NOTE: PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE.
1. The Auditions

_Destiny Island's Master Chef!!!_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Destiny Islands is looking for their Master Chef! Is it your destiny!!! So what will happen when friends have to compete against each other to win the Master Title? You'll have to see!_

_Disclaimer:__ I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or master chef!!! I don't even own any of them chef hats or white chef aprons... i don't think anyway. And i don't own any kingdom hearts figuires._

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 1: The auditions**_

_Day 1_

On a little island a big contest would be held. It was about to start too. Everyone gathered around the palmtrees that made their surroundings.

"Welcome to Master Chef, Destiny Islands, I am Yuna; today we will see auditions from people who want to become Destiny Islands Master Chef. But over here it is pretty different to the other Master Chef series; twenty people fight for fifteen spots!" Yuna said with excitement.

"Okay, let's introduce the first judge, Marluxia: The best Pastry Chef this Island has ever had!" Yuna continued. "Hello there." He said.

"And, this is Cid: One of the finest critics in the food industry" Yuna continued her announcent. Cid held his hand up signalling a hello.

"Last but not least, Larxene: One of the hardest working chefs in all the **worlds**. She is pretty hard to satisfy as well" Yuna had finished introducing the judges. Everyone went silent. *cricket, cricket* Then expectedly, Demyx started clapping, which started a large round of applause. *claps*

"Okay first audition… Sora!" Yuna said, "Please present your dish for today".

"Sora, what have you prepared for us today?" Marluxia and Larxene said in sync.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise." Sora said nervously while looking at the judges.

All the three judges gave Sora a 'dead' look, until Cid spoke. "WHAT! That is a really _simple_ meal! Why did you pick that?" He shouted. "It is one of the finest things I can cook" Sora replied with a goofy smile.

The first judge to test the dish was, Marluxia. "Sora, these are the best meat balls I have ever tasted!" Marluxia said with a serious voice. Sora started to get excited. "Young boy, don't get too excited because, the noodles, well, were under cooked! How long did you cook them for?" Marluxia asked. "38 minutes…" Sora replied. Marluxia looked at him strangely.

The other judges took a bite of Sora's dish, and immediately went back to there seats. Marluxia said, "It is a no for me." Cid said, "It is a no for me." And strangely, Larxene said, "it is a yes from me." Larxene stared evilly at Cid and Marluxia. "Actually, it is a yes from all of us" Said both the male judges. Sora did a little dance, and then collected his apron: he was through.

Larxene gave a slight smirk as she was pleased.

"Okay second audition… Olette!" Yuna said, "Please present your dish for today".

"Olette, what have you cooked for us today?" Cid said speaking after Yuna.

"Poached Egg Salad." Olette said confidently.

**During all the deliberating time, the judges came to a conclusion. Olette got through.**

"Okay third audition, Kairi!" Yuna said, "Please show your dish for the judges".

"Kairi, what have you got for us today?" Larxene said.

"Pain Perdu with chocolate mousse." Kairi replied. _All_ the judges were stunned to see how beautiful Kairi had cooked this dish.

It wasn't long until Kairi got her answer; she got what she expected and what she deserved, an absolute YES! YES! YES!

**45 minutes later… In the judges room**

Larxene awaited for Cid to speak.

"Marluxia, Larxene, we have got our 15 chefs!!!!!!" Cid exclaimed…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes

Okay, this is my first story ever! I hope you liked it… Feel free to guess who got through. All we know for certain is that Sora, Olette and Kairi are the first three through.

This is just in Kingdom Hearts because i couldn't find master chef in the catergorys.

Please review.

P.S: It's a bit short but it would get really long if i did all the auditions so that is why i only did three auditions.


	2. Who Got Through

_Destiny Island's Master Chef!!!_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Destiny Islands is looking for their Master Chef! Is it your destiny!!! So what will happen when friends have to compete against each other to win the Master Title? You'll have to see!_

_Disclaimer:__ I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or master chef!!!_

_Jalooloo: __P__.__O__.__V__. means __point__of__view__. Oh and, by the way, Riku and Rikku are different people – one is a boy, and the other is a girl._

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 2: Who got through?**_

_Day 1 – still…_

**In the judges' room…**

"Marluxia, we have got our 15 chefs!!!!!!" Cid exclaimed, "Sora, Olette, Kairi, Namin'e, Luxaeus, Xion, Roxas, Cloud, Tidus, Saix, Selphie, Tifa, Riku, Aerith and Rikku." "I think we made the best choice! Some of these people have a great future ahead of them." Larxene said with pride.

**In the waiting room…**

"Okay, the people who got through please stay, for the rest of you, you are out of the running to be the Destiny Island Master Chef," Yuna said. Poor, poor Demyx; his undercooked, steak and vegetables didn't get him through.

**Everyone gathered in the ****M****A****S****T****E****R****C****H****E****F ****K****I****T****C****H****E****N.**

"As you all know, you are the chefs for this years master chef Destiny Islands," Marluxia said, "Go home for now, but, come back tomorrow to start your cooking journey."

_Day 2_

"I see everyone is here… Wait a minute, where is Roxas?" Cid said confusingly.

**Roxas' House**

_Roxas' P.O.V._

"What a lovely day, but not as lovely as yesterday! I got into master chef" I whispered to myself. (Yeah, myself) *sighs* "I feel like eating chocolate for breakfast and skip, wait, WAIT! I AM LATE FOR MASTER CHEF! OH ****!".

_ROXAS NO SWEARING!_

"Sorry!" yelled Roxas while running out of his house.

**In the master chef kitchen.**

Roxas runs in. Everyone stares at him. Larxene's eye twitches. "Anyway, let us get on with it." Larxene screeched at a highly disturbing voice (her voice turns 'normal' again), "The first challenge will be a mystery box challenge. You will all go to your cooking stations and stand there until you are instructed to lift up the box, with whatever is under the box, you will make a dish for us judges to taste."

Everyone went to there stations, five rows of three… Kairi, Namin'e and Rikku were in the front row. "Reveal what is under the box!" All three judges said at the same time. Drum roll please!!! *nothing happens* Fine, the food item is… "The rare, Dynasty Paopu Vegetable!" Tifa gasped.

"You HAVE to use The Dynasty Paopu Vegetable, with anything on your station. You have one hour to do this, and that hour starts in 3, 2, 1, go!"

**THE JUDGES WALK OVER TO KAIRI**

"What are you cooking Kairi?" Marluxia questioned.

"Paopu Scones with Diane Sauce and a side snack of Sadamsy sticks" Kairi replied.

The judges were eager to eat that one!

**THE JUDGES WALK OVER TO NAMIN'E**

"What are you making Namin'e?" Larxene asked.

"Paopu salad with Lagoonal fish paste" Namin'e replied.

Cid looked worried, he didn't know how lagoonal mixed with dynasty tastes like…

**THE JUDGES WALK OVER TO RIKKU**

"Rikku, what is that you're cooking?" Larxene said curiously.

"A classic family recipe called Fanion Larcame!" Rikku said in a worried tone.

Larxene replied to that by saying, "What has it got in it?"

Rikku said, "Of course, Dynasty Paopu. Also cauliflower, Taloolan strips and croutons… oh and Fanion!"

**MARLUXIA AND THE OTHER JUDGES THEN WALKED OVER TO BOTH OLETTE AND LUXAEUS. (Apparently, they were doing the same dish)**

"You're doing the same dish??????" Cid said surprisingly.

"Yeah…" Olette announced.

"What about it Dad?" Luxaeus said.

"HE IS YOUR DAD!?!?!?!?!?!?" Olette, Larxene and Marluxia said at the same time.

"You weren't supposed to say that son; it was going to be a surprise!" Cid said.

_OKAY… surprising, let's skip to the taste testing time_

"The first dish to get tasted is, Tifa's Luna Paopu pie with tangy cranberry dressing," Yuna said. The judges though the dish was absolutely, overcooked pastry with a good filling. But will that be enough for Tifa to get through, Cloud thought so… *wink wink*.

"The second dish to get presented is, Aerith's Paolau Soffle Boffle (lol)" Yuna continued. The judges thought that every aspect of the dish was, '_PERFECT_'. The sauce, the mix of Dynasty Paopu Vegetable and Xyloo Fruit stacked in a tower style and the, sugary taste of creamy pasta was so GOOD!

The judges tasted the rest of the meals, all of the chefs put in a great effort. And all the dishes were exquisite.

The day had gone well. All the chefs were excellent. But which chef will have to leave the competition?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes: 

I made up most of the dishes in the chapters :D

I will vote off the chefs by what reviewers say.

You can vote to keep a person in and vote to evict a person.

Please Review!!! And also tell me who you want in and who you want out!

Thanks a bunch!

Oh and, by the way, Riku and Rikku are different people – one is a boy, and the other is a girl. Just if you didn't already know…


	3. Elimination time

_Destiny Island's Master Chef!!!_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Destiny Islands is looking for their Master Chef! Is it your destiny!!! So what will happen when friends have to compete against each other to win the Master Title? You'll have to see!_

_Disclaimer:__ I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or master chef!!!_

_Jalooloo:__ Wow, two reviews so far. I have seen the people who have read my story. PLEASE REVIEW AND PUT MY STORY ON STOR ALERT!_

_Luxaeus:__ Keep reading to see Sora get kicked out!_

_Sora:__ WHOA… I am not going… yet!!!!_

_Luxaeus:__ PLOOOOOOOOOO FLEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Rikku:__ Random… and really weird._

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 3: Elimination time.**_

_Day 3_

"The first elimination," Yuna said spookily, "Who will go, who will stay? First we will say 3 people's names. We will call second place out from the group, they will get a special prize. The two winners will get a different special prize, a **BIG **prize!"

"I hope my Paopu salad with Lagoonal fish paste is enough." Namin'e whispered to Kairi and then she bit her nails worringly.

"Namin'e, Kairi and Saix please come up!" Yuna said. Namin'e had a dark red spot in each cheek. She was about to shout in joy, but she might embarrass herself in front of Roxas (Oooh). "Saix, please come over here," a certain _host _said, "You are in third place well done! Your special prize is a, a, a… collection of cook books with names like 'Pastry Chef?', 'How to make Italian Food', 'How to cook paopu fruit and vegetable soup' and heaps more!" "Cool…" Saix replied. He couldn't help feeling sad because he didn't come first. The bad thing was, he was being, well, obvious!

"Namin'e, Kairi, sorry there was a mix up. How embarrassing… Did I say that out loud????? *censored* Sorry Namin'e, Sora is supposed to be there. Namin'e was trying to keep back the tears and, she was thinking of a lie, she is a good liar, "It's okay…"

_Sora's P.O.V._

HA HA HA NAMIN'E!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA! HA! Ha... And Kairi will be impressed! LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

_Back to reality_

"Your prize is a date." Kairi whispered to herself cautiously. "Your prize is to pick 10 cook books each, and then you two have to pick the main ingredient for our next challenge!" Yuna exclaimed, "Now someone has to go, but I'm kind of busy... so... ill just say it. Luxaeus is leaving so bye. Go, hurry!." Cid kissed his son on the forehead. Luxaeus then ran away like a really wierd little boy.

**La La. Lets skip to the picking food part!**

They both had to write what they wanted until they both agreed. Peas, carrot, corn, steak, pastry, herbs – they went through it all until Sora said an ingredient they both liked, "Almonds!"

**HEHEHE LETS JUST SEE WHAT EACH CONTESTANT IS GOING TO COOK!**

Sora is going to cook Almond fudge cake while Olette is going to cook Seared Beef with almond and Rochefort crust.

Kairi is cooking something different to them... Coffee almond tart! And of course Namin'e is cooking Lemon and almond cake.

Xion decided to cook Mixed nut salad and Roxas decided on Almond cream and milk with Caesar Salad.

Cloud is cooking a lovely Vegetable and Almond pasta and Tidus is cooking an amazing Almond and garlic soup.

Saix is cooking a mouth-watering Gluten-Free almond thumbprint.... and Selphie is cooking a delicious Risotto with almonds and brocoli.

Almond butter soba in tomato cups is what Tifa is cooking. And Rikku is cooking a special Almond lakiefe'.

And Last but not least, Riku is cooking a scrumcious Almond and potato pie and dear Aerith is cooking an adorable Lily almond tuiopi.

**HEHE HAHA LETS JUST SEE WHAT EACH CONTESTENTS SCORE WAS WHEN THEY SHOWED THEIR DISHES TO THE JUDGES!!!!!!!!**

Sora got nine out of a possible ten and Olette got the same score. But Kairi got Ten out of ten!

The judges gave Namin'e a seven out of a possible ten and Xion had gotten the same.

Roxas and Cloud had both gotten Eight out of a possible ten.

But Tidus got Ten!

Saix was just one under. He had goten a Nine. But Selphie was astonishing and got a Ten.

Tifa got an eight but Rikku had scored a ten.

Seven is what Riku got but Aerith went the extra mile or two, and got nine.

"The winner of that competition was Selphie!!!!! But… she is just safe from elimination! The public get to vote who goes out!" Yuna said cheekily.

**The Diary Room (wait a minute… we don't have a diary room)**

Xion said "wow… the public voted of Luxaeus and now, probably me. I hope I don't go".

Aerith asked the camera "We have a diary room?, When did we get a diary room?".

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes: Every dish in the chapter is real besides Rikku, Sora, Aerith, and Riku's dish. And, the next one will be better! :D

And remember I will vote off the chefs by what reviewers say!

You can vote to keep a person in and vote to evict a person. You **can't** keep or evict Selphie!

Please Review!!! And also tell me who you want in and who you want out!

Thanks a bunch!

P.S. I like making stories! And please go easy on me. First story! :D And im still working on my writing.


	4. Potato Heaven…

_Destiny Island's Master Chef!!!_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Destiny Islands is looking for their Master Chef! Is it your destiny!!! So what will happen when friends have to compete against each other to win the Master Title? You'll have to see!_

_Disclaimer:__ I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or master chef!!!_

_Jalooloo:__ Wow, five reviews so far. I have seen the people who have read my story. PLEASE REVIEW AND PUT MY STORY ON STORY ALERT! XD_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Potato Heaven…

_Day 4_

"The second elimination," Yuna said spookily, "Who will be in glory, whose dream will end? Firstly we will say 3 people's names. We will call second place out from the group, they will get a special prize. The two winners will get a special prize, something that makes both tastebuds, and your brain work."

"We all know Luxaeus left last week, but these are 3 people who definitely won't," Yuna continued, "Namin'e, Rikku and Xion, please step forward!" What worthy winners??? "Xion, please step forward, you are in third place," Yuna cheered. Xion now inserted a smile; she liked what Saix got yesterday, and she expected something just as good. "Your special prize is a 'How to cook Australian food' book, a talking toy chef hat and a limited edition 'Hell's kitchen note book', for writing down your own recipes! Oh, and a 10 minute head start in the next challenge," Yuna said. "Thank you," Xion said happily, feeling like she just spent a year on cloud nine. Even if this wasn't such a big advantage; it felt like everything.

"Now, Namin'e, Rikku, your prizes. You two will get lunch in the 'Land of Dragons Chinese Restaurant'! Then… You will learn how to make the dishes you tasted!" Yuna said with secret jealousy. "Cool!" Both Rikku and Namin'e said. "Don't forget your advantage of picking the main ingredient for the next challenge!" Yuna told the two, very, very, very excited girls.

"Sadly, someone has to go now," Yuna said in a surprising pace, "These are our bottom three: Saix, Tifa and Cloud."

*silence*

"Cloud, your safe!"

*more silence*

"Saix, you are to"

*claps*

"Sorry Tifa, you must leave immediately…"

**Namin'e and Rikku are picking food**

"Maybe we'll pick celery?" Rikku suggested.

"Maybe Lamb." Namin'e said.

**EH… lets see Tifa when she arrives home**

"Mum! I got the 13th spot, out of 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"My cute little…

**Maybe not…**

"No &%#!" Rikku said.

"Bring it on sista!" Namin'e replied.

**Okay… How did that happen? 12 minutes later…**

"What is the ingredient you two have chosen?" Larxene said.

"Potatoes!" The two girls said in harmony.

"How interesting…" Marluxia said, "Xion, your time starts now!"

**10 minutes later (When Xion's head start was over)**

"What are you cooking Xion?" Cid asked politely.

"Russian potato salad, with crunchy roast potatoes," Xion replied, "The Russian potato salad is a variation of the classic salad. To make this I have, cider vinegar, a carrot, beets, hardboiled eggs, salt, pepper, green peas, scallions, and of course, potatoes. The crunchy roast potatoes are a good side dish."

All the judges were drooooooooooling… literally!

"What are you cooking Namin'e?" Larxene asked.

"Chilli baked potatoes with potato and cheese soup. The potato and cheese soup is a great choice if you want to eat healthily or a healthy soup." Namin'e replied.

**Okay, let's see what Larxene gave all the dishes (two and a half hours later)…**

_Larxene's P.O.V._

'Wow, all of them are outstanding. I give all of them a ten out of ten. But, Namin'e and her dish were, were, the best… I can't explain. *sighs* It is hard to admit this but, it was the best meal I have ever had in my entire life!' I thought.

_Cid's P.O.V._

'OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! I think all of them were good. But seriously, is Namin'e a professional chef in disguise???' I thought.

_Marluxia's P.O.V._

'Namine's dish was perfect, but Aerith's simple mash potato with beautiful gravy really stood out!' I thought.

**Now, out of P.O.V. mania**

**What will happen next? **

**Who knows??? **

**You will have to wait and see!**

* * *

Authors Notes:

Every dish in the chapter is real!

I will vote off the chefs by what reviewers say.

Please Review!!! And also tell me who you want in and who you want out! Or just one or the other XD

And be careful, the person you want in, will get a HUGE prize. BIGGER than any other prize so far.

Sooooooooo thanks for reading!

Oh, and tell me if you like the dishes I mentioned.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D XD :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	5. Big prize

Destiny Island's Master Chef!!!

By: Jalooloo

Summary: Destiny Islands is looking for their Master Chef! Is it your destiny!!! So what will happen when friends have to compete against each other to win the Master Title? You'll have to see!

Disclaimer: I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or master chef!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Big prize

Day 4

"Namin'e," Cid said…

"Your dish," Marluxia added…

"Was the best dish so far in the competition!" Larxene finished.

Namin'e was speechless!

"Your prize is huge!!!!!!!!!" Yuna exclaimed, "You get to eliminate some one here, and now!"

"Wow!" Namin'e replied.

All of the other contestants were shocked.

"Ready?" Marluxia asked.

"YES… I… AM…" Namin'e grinned.

"I am definitely NOT eliminating Kairi. So, Kairi, you're safe… Roxas, you're safe too… Sora, you're also safe. Aerith, girl, come over here!!!! Saix, Tidus, you's too!"

Olette, Xion, Cloud, Selphie, Rikku and Riku are left.

"Selphie, your not eliminated."

"Xion, why would I let one of my besties leave?!?!?!"

"Oh, this will be hard… Riku, your not eliminated"

"This all comes down to Cloud, Selphie and Olette… Cloud, I'll spare you another week!"

"Now, should I eliminate my biggest threat in the competition, Rikku…? Or… The girl who makes me M-A-D on the outside world, Olette…? I am not a revenge type of girl so… Rikku, you are out of the competition… Sorry…"

"Okay… I am not that sad; I came twelfth and got eliminated because my biggest threat said I was_ her_ biggest threat… It was a great experience!" Rikku said.

"Bye Rikku!" Larxene told Rikku.

"In a few days you'll see my cookbook!" Rikku boasted, "It was more then half done before I even auditioned!"

"Can't wait…" Cid said in monotone.

Rikku walked out of the door boastfully.

"Now, with N-O… NO breaks, we're going to start the next challenge!" Yuna cheered.

**25 minutes later…**

"What are you cooking Namin'e, our special little winner for today…?" Marluxia asked.

"Chocolate Mousse Cake," Namin'e replied while cooking the meal, "Right now I am cooking the _Salted caramel layer. _It_ has _three hundred grams caster sugar, sixty grams glucose, one hundred milliliters water, two hundred and twenty grams of cream, five grams gelatine leaves, one hundred and twenty-five grams butter unsalted and two grams of sea salt flakes!'

"You really know what you're doing there!" Larxene said intrigued.

"Yeah, but a lot of things could go horribly wrong!" Namin'e added.

On the working station behind Namin'e was Xion…

"Hey Xion, what is that?" Cid questioned.

"Filled Crepe with Ricotta, Chocolate and Strawberry!" Xion took a breath… "Like it?"

"Definitely!!!" Larxene said.

"What does it have in it?" Marluxia asked Xion.

"Two hundred grams ricotta, one quarter cup icing sugar, one hundred grams dark chocolate - roughly chopped, eight strawberries – diced, half a lemon - rind finely grated, one hundred and fifteen grams plain flour, two tablespoons caster sugar, two eggs, three hundred milliliters milk, twenty-five grams butter, melted icing sugar to serve!" Xion replied happily.

**In the back work station…**

"Cloud what are you cooking?" Larxene whispered.

"Fried Tofu with Mushroom and Ginger Broth!" Cloud replied. "What is in it?" Cid asked. "There are a lot of ingredients, but I will only name a few." Cloud said, "Two green onions, cut into five centimeter pieces… Three tablespoons of Chinese rice wine, six Szechuan peppercorns, two star anise, two hundred grams firm tofu - cut into three centimeters diced, and one thinly sliced garlic clove."

**At the taste testing time…**

"The first dish we would like to taste belongs to Cloud…" Marluxia announced.

"I am the first to taste," Cid said, "UHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! That, that is horrible! I just chewed on a fly! I eliminate you immediately!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Authors Notes: 

_Every dish in the chapter is real!_

_I will vote off the chefs by what reviewers say._

_Please Review by telling me who should be in or out and telling me my flaws and giving praises…_

_And be careful, the person you want out, will be in the draw to be eliminated!!!_

Thanks for reading!

Oh, and tell me if you like the dishes I mentioned.! :D


End file.
